


common sense may tell you

by Lake (beyond_belief)



Series: P*rnathon 2017: Extended Editions [5]
Category: Northern Exposure
Genre: First Time, M/M, some sweet talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/pseuds/Lake
Summary: Author's theory: Chris is really the town bicycle.





	common sense may tell you

**Author's Note:**

> This is also not an extended edition; I've sort of gotten the hang of writing shorter pieces for this (finally!).

"Ed, you're shaking," Chris says, stopping with his hand spread wide over Ed's stomach. "If you don't want to..."

"No, I'm just..." Ed puts his hand - trembling - over Chris'. "Nervous, I think?"

Chris thinks that's understandable; it's not every day you're in your friend's bed, in their trailer, both of you with your shirts off and jeans open. "I get that," he replies, leaning down. Ed opens to him easily, returning the kiss with sweetness. This part, at least, he hasn't been shy about. Chris nuzzles behind his ear - Ed smells mostly like pine needles and leather today, it's nice - and murmurs, "You never..."

"Only a little with a girl," Ed replies. 

"I get that," Chris says, nodding, "just tell me if you want to stop, okay?"

Ed nods. 

"You warm enough?" Chris asks, and Ed nods again. His gaze is focused on the ceiling, and his eyes are moving back and forth like he's thinking about something, or maybe saving what they're saying for some script later on, but Chris doesn't ask. Ed will tell him if he wants to. 

Chris turns his attention to the immediate matter at hand: making Ed feel good. 

"I like this music you've got on," Ed murmurs, as Chris reaches up to tuck the hair back behind Ed's ears, then slide his hand over Ed's neck and down his chest - not lingering, but slow enough. Ed sighs. His foot is moving to the beat.

"It's Jorge Ben."

"Is he Mexican?"

"He's from Brazil."

"Oh." Ed shivers again as Chris runs a hand up his thigh, from knee to hip, then cups Ed's cock through his worn jeans. He's obviously into it, a thing Chris appreciates being able to feel. He likes the tangible proof, and the way Ed makes a soft noise and shifts minutely, his hips pushing upward. 

"Can I take your jeans the rest of the way off?" Chris asks, and Ed nods. Chris gets them off with an economy of movement that he's pretty proud of, given the small bed. He tugs his own jeans down and settles between Ed's spread knees. "Still okay?"

Ed takes an actual moment to consider. "Yup."

Slowly, Chris curls a careful hand around the base of Ed's cock and strokes upward, watching Ed's eyelids flutter closed. "Should I.." Ed murmurs, and touches Chris' dick with a light hand.

"Yeah, man, whatever you want." 

Ed's grip firms. Chris leans forward, his mouth on Ed's neck, and lets himself get lost in it: the bright, sparking arousal, the sweet haze that seems always to gather when you've got your eyes closed with someone else, the forest-and-sweat smell of Ed's skin. Ed turns his face to nudge against Chris' cheek and then they're kissing again, open-mouthed and mixed with gasps. Chris can feel Ed's muscles tense up, little by little, as he works Ed's cock, tracing the vein throbbing along the underside down to Ed's balls, then stroking back up to rub the pads of his fingers over the tip until Ed squirms. 

Ed's not doing so bad himself, going a little slower than Chris would do himself, but not afraid to explore. "I knew you'd feel good," Chris breathes in his ear, and feels Ed's shudder. 

"You - you did?"

It's starting to get sticky and damp all the places where they're touching; nothing a quick dip in the lake later won't fix. "Mouth like that, these thighs," Chris manages to reply - not his most coherent, but if Ed's asking, he's sure as hell going to reply. "Don't worry about making a mess, okay?"

"Oh." Ed shivers again, and his grip on Chris' cock tightens for a split second before it goes slack as he comes, his mouth dropping open. Chris watches; it's a sight right up there with the instant the sun breaks over the peaks in the morning.

"Oh," Ed says again, his eyelashes fluttering. 

"It's all good." Chris' hand is wet now, that slickness just perfect, and it only takes him a few pulls with Ed watching intently to get off, coming on Ed's belly. He feels Ed touch the back of his neck, and Chris leans down to kiss him lazily.

**Author's Note:**

> Small Fandoms Summer continues! I have not written this fandom in - *squints at calendar* - sixteen years? I don't even know where on the internet that old fic may have disappeared to. Also this show drives me insane so I can only watch a handful of episodes at a time but I love so many of the characters. :-/


End file.
